


Long-Wanting Utopia

by laxeanfortis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxeanfortis/pseuds/laxeanfortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one were to listen closely, they could hear the synchronized sounds of a piano swinging to its own rhythm. If they were to listen more attentively, they could hear the melodies of a wonderful voice, along with the laughter of men and clanging of glass cups. These sounds were audible within a narrow alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Wanting Utopia

The stars were very luminous that night.

The radiance of light within the houses slowly dimmed as nightfall overcame the town. Children were deeply asleep, cozied up in their wool blankets with their imaginations to take them on their journey of dreams. The black shadows engulfed the citizens as the street lamps lit up in simultaneous rows. Not one innocent soul was alive throughout the dangerous shadows of the night, for this was the time where the guilty ones roam.

If one were to listen closely, they could hear the synchronized sounds of a piano swinging to its own rhythm. If they were to listen more attentively, they could hear the melodies of a wonderful voice, along with the laughter of men and clanging of glass cups. These sounds were audible within a narrow alley.

The alley smelled horrendous; too much for a normal person to survive. Not only that, but there seemed to be a much more nastier aura surrounding the place. At this point, there would be people who would give up and go home, however, there were still the very few who continued to walk along. These were the ones who carried sins too deep to keep on living.

The surroundings of the narrow alley grew more ominous, filled with death. Everything seemed to be shrouded in the darkness. One could not even see their own hands in front of their face as they continued to walk deeper and drown into the abyss-like path. This was where they could not turn back. It was either now or never.

Then suddenly, there would be light. A small ray would be leaking through a strange looking door. Inside the door, the sounds of the piano and voice grew louder. Conversations could be distinct as the clanging of glasses could certainly ring throughout one’s ears. Confusion would engulf the sin-filled humans as eyes would stare at the door before opening it.

_“Welcome to Entertain Me.”_ A voice would say.

Chandelier lights hung above a vintage bar, its rays shining at perfect angles around the crowded tables and couches. Those seated were either engulfed in their crazy conversations or staring at the beautiful young woman, whose voice as clear as a mockingbird.

_“Fly me to moon and let my play upon the stars~ Let me what it is like on Jupiter and Mars~"_

Next to the woman was a pianist with black hair. A tint of yellow shined from the lights above and his glasses would blend with his calm demeanor, fingers lightly tapping the black and white keys according to the rhythm. Even though the vocalist was the main attraction, there would be some ladies who would glance at him with lovestruck eyes.

Along the side was a bar with what seemed to be finely polished dalbergia wood, one of the most expensive to purchase for decoration. Behind that dalbergia was a bartender with long blond hair. She continued to serve drinks with a smile on her face, friendliness on a high level as her conversations stayed lit with her customers. They must have been interesting chattings, for there were happy expressions upon their faces.

No one would have thought that a place so perfect would exist. It was almost like heaven; an utopia.

Then suddenly, the lights fell into a blackout. The sound of frightened screams were sounding throughout the bar. The lively atmosphere inside Entertain Me was no longer present as fear and panic quickly replaced the joyful aura. Confusion spreaded throughout the dark room before a spotlight lit up the stage. A strange man in a lab coat stood over the crowd. The customers looked up with mixed feelings of curiosity and fear, though, they could not figure out who the odd man was, for his face was covered with a gas mask. His hands were dug deep within pockets… he was silent… until…

He laughed. It was a laugh that sounded childish as if he saw a boy he hated trip.

Within that second, white smoke filled the room. There were startled exclamations, but it was merely put aside. This was simply another show; nothing worse could happen. Then, one by one, people began to fall to the ground. Their initial fears were surfaced and horror struck their hearts. Screams echoed throughout the bar. Tables would be flipped over and precious china plates and cups would be shattered just so they could escape this treacherous place. It was not possible; the exit was no longer present.

More lights shone brightly above the attendants of Entertain Me. They simply stood still, gasmasks hung upon their faces. This was a plan that everyone had agreed upon.

A voice suddenly sounded through the mic.

_"We hope you've enjoyed your time here! Unfortunately, all of you are going to die so please sit still so that we may be entertained!"_

**  
**Ah, yes. What an utopia indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking time in reading my story! This is my first one I have ever posted in Archives. ^^ Criticism is welcome here and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! 
> 
> [ also i need a title recommendation I feel like this one isn't that good @-@ ]


End file.
